Marina
Marina is a young heroine in Disney's 2011 television series ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates''. She is a young mermaid who is a good friend of Jake and his crew and is voiced by Ariel Winter. Background Personality Marina is a compassionate young mermaid and unlike the mermaids shown in the first two films, she is helpful and unselfish. She joins Jake and the crew on occasions and when she does it makes all the difference. Marina seems to have romantic feelings for Jake. She has a pet starfish who she cares for and loves deeply. Sometimes when she's excited she does a little giggle. She is also shown to have the ability to communicate with the creatures of the NeverSea ("Bucky's Anchors Aweigh!"). Jake and the Never Land Pirates Marina is said to be the undersea pirate who helps Jake with the rules of the water and comes to help when Jake and his crew deal with major water adventures. She first appeared giving Jake surfing lessons in the episode Surf Turf and joined him to save their surf board from Captain Hook. She played a supporting role in the episode Jake's Starfish Search, where she asks Jake to watch her starfish while she goes to her undersea ballet class. In "Jake's Jungle Groove", she was briefly seen at the end dancing with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and two mermaids. She played a large role in the episode Save the Coral Cove! Captain Hook and Smee are planning to dig up the bottom of the sea destroying many sea creatures' homes. She goes to Jake for help but Hook ends up being chased away by an octopus and later his machine that somehow gains a mind of it's own. The machine attempts to attack Jake's ship but Marina ties a cord attached to it onto a shipwreck but it doesn't hold. Izzy defeats the machine and the cove is safe. In the episode "Pirate Rock", Marina overheard Jake's crew performing their song. She told them they should perform a show much to the pirate's delight. She left off to gather their friends to watch them perform at Pirate Rock. At the end, Marina was seen with other friends, watching the pirates perform. In "It's a Winter Never Land", Marina and some other friends got together with Jake and his crew to celebrate a Christmas themed holiday. At the end of the episode Captain Hook successfully stole all the gifts and the tree, however, Marina convinces her friends that their friendship is the only thing needed to have a fun holiday. In "Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!", Marina and the pirates get together to present a gift to the ship Bucky. A golden anchor. However, Hook and his crew steal the anchor having Bucky chasing after them. Even though Bucky left, he left the crew behind. Marina suggests the pirates use an old washed up dingy that fortunately still floats. With the help of their octopus friend, they manage to reunite with Bucky and retrieve the anchor. Appearances *''Surfin Turf (first Appears)'' *''Jake's Starfish Search'' *''The Elephant Surprise (mentioned only) *''Jake's Jungle Groove (Spreaking Cameo) *''Save The Coral Cove!'' *''Pirate Rock'' *''It's A Winter Never Land'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns'' (Credits cameo) *''Bucky's Anchor Aweigh'' *''UnderSea Bucky'' Trivia *Marina's debut episode Surfin Turf has become one the series most recognizable premieres. *Marina's heroine side in Save the Coral Cove has a few similarities to Ariel of The Little Mermaid. *The flying surfboard ride at the end of Surfin Turf ''is reminiscent of the flying carpet ride in ''Aladdin. *Marina only has a cameo at the end of Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, despite being the first hour-long episode of the series. *Marina is the fifth main character to have a solo song ("UnderSea Bucky"). The first being Izzy ("Surfin Turf"), the second being Captain Hook ("Treasure Show and Tell"), the third being Peter Pan ("Peter Pan Returns"), and the fourth being Cubby ("The Never Night Star"). Gallery bcms_19982_primimg.jpg|Marina giving Jake a surfing hand 109288503.jpg|Marina with Izzy 123921_0130137_pre.jpg|Marina with her pet starfish Sandy and worried 123921_0960232_pre.jpg|Marina with Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully 109288509.jpg|Marina teaching the pirates to swim like mermaids 145299315-undersea-bucky-while-working-together-to-gettyimages.jpg|Marina with the mermaids under the sea Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Creatures Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Mermaids Category:Legendary creatures Category:Pirates Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Article of the week Category:Hybrids